usidore_in_effigyfandomcom-20200215-history
07.16.16
Summary The characters catch their breath inside the gate of the keep, and Linan Swift announces that she will leave to care for her husband and family. Before leaving, Linan notes that if the party is going to stay in Greenest, they had better go and meet Toblerone Nighthall, the governor. She heads off, as do the dwarves. Overhead, Lennithor wheel and travels over the keep. Soldiers fire at the beast, but it is so high that none of the arrows make a difference. This provokes Escobert to start shouting, which the characters overhear. Anastrianna scolds Kimmy Gibbler, who still doesn't answer. Alarmed by the presence of a robed drow, the guards demand answers, which Uncle Jesse doesn't answer. Incensed, Uncle Jesse is taken to the brig, leaving the party alone with one of the guards. He sends them off to meet the Governor. The party finds Nighthill in the North Tower, about the brig. He tells the characters that he isn't sure who the raiders are, but tells them two important items. First, he confirms that the purple-robed raiders seem to be in charge. Second, that the raiders seem primarily interested in looting, not taking the town. The party looks over the southern wall to see the raider staging area in the southern distance. Nighthill ask that the characters lend their aid to those protecting the town, as there will be little for them to do until the raid is over. The characters agree, and inquire about Uncle Jesse. Another guardsman comes at this time, and briefs the governor about the situation with the drow. The governor seems willing to believe that the drow has aided them, and since his green robe does not seem to match those worn by the attackers, he consents to let the party release him if they choose. The party is dismissed and go to find Escobert for more information. On the southern wall, Escobert the Red receives the characters and gives more information. Along with them is a guard named Ricky, who isn't really a soldier but sells wool jackets in town. He's a helpful idiot, always trying to sell another jacket. Escobert tolerates him, at best. Escobert asks the charcters to open the old tunnel, and complains about the strange farming techniques that the locals use. The party asks whether there is anything special in town that the raiders might be looking for, but Escobert and Ricky don't think there's anything of note. Escobert gives them the key and suggests that they come back afterwards. Tonans asks for some healing aids, but Escobert gives them none. In the tunnel, the party notices two rats' nests. Caelynn decides to poke at one, which results in the characters being swarmed by rats. Caelynn takes off further down the tunnel, and Kimmy Gibbler throws a torch at them, to no avail. The characters struggle valiantly, but Tonans is overcome by the rats and falls. The rest of the party drives off the remaining rats, and Ana lays hands on Tonans, exhausting herself but saving his life. The characters open the grate at the far end of the tunnel, and avoid being seen by the raiding party in the vicinity. The party returns to Escobert. Escobert hands everyone a healing potion, but tells them it will be a long night and there isn't much more. The party is asked to go and help townspeople trapped in the Temple of Chauntea, nearby in the southeast of town. The party traverses the tunnel and sneaks to the temple, finding it surrounded by enemies. They ambush the raiders at the back door after letting the patrol go by. The session ends with Tonans and Caelynn rushing into the temple, finding three dozen panicked townsfolk inside. Uncle Jesse retreats to the wall after golfing one kobold into another and setting the second one afire (COOL!). He watches for the patrol. By the first patrol circuit time, the party believes they have roughly six and a half minutes until the patrol reemerges. Session outline # Characters catch their breath inside Greenest Keep, perhaps chat with guards at the gate #* Lennithor flies over the keep and spins off into the distance. Arrows fly meaninglessly under the dragon and Castellan Escobert the Red is heard cursing at the troops on the wall. (don't worry, the dragon will return.... bwa ha ha ha ha!) #* Gate guards are denigrating toward J.S., and even though it will likely be revealed that he is not fighting for the raiders, they do go so far as to spit on the ground when they address him #* Linan thankful, goes off to tend to Tom and the children. Appears later to help fight (made note in future sessions page)? Gives the characters the nudge to go and seek Toblerone Nighthill, # Meeting of Nighthill and Bert #* Party can find out that raiders are unknown (but Nighthill agrees that the purple robes look like they are in charge. #* Raiders don't look like they are too interested in the keep, but all reports suggest they are looting the city with the quickness. #* Asks the characters to aid in the defense of Greenest in the keep, as nothing else can be done for them right now. #* Sends them to Bert if the party asks them for more information. #* Bert sends them to open the old tunnel # The Old Tunnel #* DC 10 check to open the lock with Thieves' Tools #* Tunnel is open but for webs and rat swarms (2) #* Lock at the end can be opened with key and tools at 10 DC, 20 without Key. If miss by more than 5, key breaks and strength 15 to break lock. This alerts group outside. #* 2 cultists and 6 kobolds are spotted after leaving the grate, unless the lock has to be forced. # Sanctuary #* Nighthill has heard reports that several townsfolk are trapped in the temple to Chauntea. The raiders are working to set the chapel ablaze and are now battering the door. #* If the group agrees to take the mission, they are given one potion of healing each (2D4+2) #* Sanctuary is large building at point 3 on the map. Walls around are five feet high #* Three Groups are at the sanctuary #** Group A #*** 1 dragonclaw, 2 cultists, six kobolds #*** Battering the door #** Group B #*** 3 cultists, 10 kobolds, 2 ambush drakes #*** patrolling perimeter, 2 min per side, 8 min total circuit #*** tossing torches in windows, kobolds in a frenzy #** Group C #*** 2 cultists, 6 kobolds #*** guard back door and tend an incredibly smoky fire. Party can gain surprise by sneaking through the smoke to engage. #** Inside the sanctuary: #*** roughly 3 dozen people require convincing (DC 15 persuasion) #*** Helena GurleyBrown is the priestess, can convince townsfolk. She is located with others in the area of the altar. #*** Banging on the main door reminds players. Strikes and cracks. Roll d6 for damage and count down from 30 for door strength. #*** Fleeing townsfolk can escape to tunnel or keep gate. If toward the tunnel, and characters do not completely destroy group A as they fight, there will be a group waiting for them the next time they use the tunnel # Back at the Keep: Linan appears and gives the characters a few dressings (1d4 healing) as thank you for freeing townspeople, including her sister.